


Puzzled

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Brit-speak versus American-speak. (01/02/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"T'Pol, would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"I would like that, Mr. Reed."

"Good. Tomorrow, if you're still in bed, I'll come by to knock you up." The Brit walked away to the armory leaving a very puzzled Vulcan behind him.

"Excuse me Captain, Mr. Reed offered me to join him for breakfast and he offered to impregnate me."

"Are you sure about that? He would never fraternize with anyone he works with."

"Yes, I'm sure. He said he would come over to knock me up in the morning." T'Pol watched as Jonathan Archer doubled over laughing.


End file.
